My Dream Guy : Larry Stylinson
by thundergirl305
Summary: two love birds sorry i suck at sumaries but i had to put something plz plz plz R&R thank! 3 3 3


Louis was in bed with Harry after they had watched a movie on the couch after their delicous dinner, and the rest went home. Harry was very tired and cuddles Louis but Louis wanted to play, he roled Harry off of him and kissed him passtionatly on the lips for a good minute. Harry got Louis's action and kissed back untill it started to hurt. They crawled out of bed and started chasing eachother around the room untill Louis gave up and let Harry cetch him. Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, Louis did the same to Harry and before they knew it they were naked in the living room kissing and roling on the floor untill they got tired and crawled up to the couch. Harry saw Louis's eyes start to close and got them a blanket. They laided there for along time untill Harry heard Louis start to very faintly snore. He kissed him on the head, turned the tv off, and fell asleep in seconds.

"Harry?" Louis asked softly.

"mmmm." Harry answered driffting back into his sleep.

"I had a scary dream."

"What about?" Harry asked concerned about his lovely boyfriend.

"You didn't love me, you said that i was stupid for aditioning for the X-Factor and that you hated me." Harry could hear Louis's voice break up as he heard a wimper that he just couldn't keep in.

"Louis you know I love you and that would never happen your too cute and my very attracktive boyfriend." He said smiling.

"Thank you but can we go to the bedroom it's hot out here and in there we have A.C so we will be comfortable instead of being sticky then we could get stuck together. Actually that wouldn't be bad." Louis said leaning in so that he could give Harry a kiss on his nose.

"Ok boobear and i'll carry you up just to prove it."

"Ok babycakes and im glad to have you as my boyfriend."

"And i'm very glad to have you as mine." He picked my up and carried me to his bedroom and shut the door with his hip smiling at his boyfriend's beautiful face gleeming in the have dark room. He walked to the bed and plopped him up and turned on the 34 inch tv to the X-Factor that he recored from the night before. Louis got up to shut the light off and then snuck up on Harry and jumped on him as he screamed like a little girl untill he reilized it was Louis and took his head put it to his, and deeply kissed him untill he could feel him pull away to cuddle with him, then kiss him some more.

"Lets have fun tonight." He said lifting his head from Harry's chest and looking down at him.

"What do you mean? Isn't this fun?" Harry said will a face full of bewilderness.

"As in two nights ago when we were running around in the flat naked. We could have some fun."

"Ok then, well i'm tired but I will stay up with you just this once," There was a moment of silence untill Harry spoke again,"if you agree that we sleep untill I want to get up instead of me waking up by you, just to try somthing different. Ok?"

"Fine, but when would that be if you could sleep any later on a day off you would wake up at 6:00 p.m."

"Does that mean you agree?" Harry said with a smile ready to attack on Louis's lips.

"Yes it does babycakes." and with that he took Harry by the shirt pulling him in for a deep kiss and then leading him in the living room where the famous white couch and tv were just waiting for Harry and Louis to come join it. they jumped on the couch and then Louis got up and said,"If you want me come and get me." He ran around the room with Harry following determinded to get his boyfriend back to the couch for a kiss or somthin just so that he could hear thier heartbeats together and see how much they fit together. Louis was getting tired and started to slow down and then when Harry went for him he moved and said,"Olay." Harry got a little flustered and then went for his boyfriend knowing this time that he was going to move so he went where he moved and then Louis moved the other way.

"Fuck." he mummbeled trying to get his boyfriend to just kiss him.

"Here i'll give you a hint," Harry leaned in close to listen,"where ever you go im going to move, ok?"

"Yup." harry charged at Louis and then when Louis moved and slid on his feet and grabbed Louis's knees and pulled him down, Then without secong thoughts ripped off his shirt and took his head vicously and kissed it. He wouldn't let Louis go when he tried to pull away. they laid there for 10 minutes just kissing and moaning into it to make it deeper. finally Harry pulled away gasping for some fresh air. During the kiss without reilizing it they had striped down to only there boxers. Suddenly, Harry had gottoen up and said now your turn to chase me but it wasn't long before Louis took him down to a sitting position and kissed his lips and worked his way down to his neck. Harry oulled away.

"I'm tired and I want to snuggle you, please." Louis didn't want to say yes beacuse he was having fun but he did a fake yawn and said.

"Ya i'm tired we had a long day." He stood up and carried Harry already half asleep to the bedroom and laid him down ujnder the covers. He climbed into bed next to him and snuggled into his chest. Harry cuddled him and both fell alseep watching the X-Factor.

NEXT CHAPTER

The next morning Louis awoke next to Harry. He checked the time and reilized that it was only 9:30. he had to wait at least another 3 hours before Harry would get up. He was waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Finally he couldn't wait any longer he had to got to the bathroom. Louis couldn't get up beacuse he was sunngled against Harry with his arms around Louis. He started to move but then reilized that he had made a promise to Harry and was not going to break it beacuse harry would get upset and he didn't want his boyfriend to get upset at him beacuse it just makes his stomach knot up and he feels guilt. Louis laied there untill it was 12:00 and Harry's eyes opened with confort when he saw his boyfriend still there looking at him with his beautiful bedhead and prested a soft kiss on Louis's head.

"Thank you Boo."

"I wouldn't lis to you, I love you. I didn't even move beacuse I was afraid to wake you up."

"I love you babe. Lets get up now."

"Ok!" Louis said exited to please his boyfriend. He got up and went over to help Harry out of bed and to the couch where they could snuggle together.

"My phone earlier Haz, when u were asleep."

"What did it say? Who was it?"

"It was from the boys, they want to know when they should comr over so when should I say?"

"Uhm... around one"

"K." Louis said smileing at Harry. "So what are we going to do for an hour?"

"We could etheir sit here or play."

"Let's play babe!" With that Louis pulled Harry in for a pasionate kiss on the lips and clawed at his still bare back. Harry was still shocked at how much he would do to keep his boyfriend happy. Harry thought that Louis would break his promise and wake him up early and just appoligize later even though he doesn't do that. He was so happy that when Louis went to pull away from the kiss he wouldn't let go of his head. Louis was happy that he had pleased his boyfriend that much so they stayed in the kiss for over 10 minutes untill Harry pulled away and thanked louis for being there at noon when he woke up with a smile and a hungry look on his face. Louis was happy and grabbed Harry by the arm when he went to get up.

"Don't leave me I'd miss you too much!" He pleaded, and with that Harry sat down and laid in Louis's arms untill they heard a knock on the door.

"It's me Liam and Niall Zayn!"

"Come in the door is open Zayn!." Louis said

"No it's not!" Zayn said looking under the mat where it usally is.

"But I'm to comfortable to get up, I'm snuggleing with Harry."

"Please get up Louis."

"Or I'll kick down the door." Liam warned getting into the conversation.

"Fine I'll do it." Harry said getting up and opening the door.

"Hi!" said Niall with a bag in his hand which held a girly movie. We are going to have a lazy day!"

"Yay!" Said Louis getting up and running tord Harry with a smile on his face beacuse when they nwatched any movie Harry would always let Louis in his arms and usally they fell alseep together in the game room where they watched all the movies. Harry turned around and placed a soft kiss on Louis check.

"You guys are so cute together." Niall said.

"Thanks man." Louis replied.

All of a sudden, a loud clasp of thunder sounds and Louis screamed hugging Harry so tightly he couldn't breath.

"You will be fine boobear but please lossen your grip." He mangeged to get out then coughed.

"Sorry babycakes." With that he loosened his grip. another clasps of thuder and lightning and he ran into their bedroom and hid under the covers which were never made and started to softly sob. Harry came running after him and shut the door behind him so that Niall, Zayn, or Liam could see.

"Louis it's ok babe, it's just a sound. (another loud sound of thunder and Louis started to full out cry. Harry pulled him up out of the covers and hugged him tightly. Louis's crying died down untill he heard another clasp of thunder and then he hid himself in Harry's chest untill the storm was over and Harry didn't let go of him and conforted him through his crying.

"it's over." Harry said loosening his grip and giving Louis a kiss on his soft hair.

"r...r...really?" Louis said slowing down his sobbing.

"Yes boobear." A knock came from the door.

"Louis are you ok?" Zayn asked concerned.

"Ya." Harry said hugging Louis and rubbing his back.

"Good." Zayn said relived.

Harry wispered to Louis,"Should we go back to the boys now?" Louis nodded his head and then went to get up."Wait, come here," Harry spoke softly nocticeing that Louis was not done crying yet and he needed to be conforted by Harry still. Louis fell right back into Harry's arms and started to sob a little more. But this time it was for happiness that his boyfriend knew him so well. Harry pulled Louis closer into his chest and kissed him on his hed again and agian. After an hour Louis stopped crying and pulled away. He got up from the bed holding Harry's hand and smiled.

"Thank you." Louis wispered. All Harry could do was get off the bed, pull Louis in and kiss his soft warm lips. Harry then lead Louis to the door and opened it, still holding Louis's hand. Niall, Liam, and Zayn all started clapping which made Louis and Harry blush deeply.

"You made it Louis!" Niall screamed running over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks." Louis turned to Harry and kissed him.

"woooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Liam said. He looked at Zayn and kissed him. Zayn and Liam had been dating for a month. All the boys ran to the game room and played there game. 3 hours went by and it was 5. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" Louis called.

"It's Elenor!" Imedeatly Harry paused the game and gave Louis the look that Elinor could be let in after he kissed Louis. Louis kissed him back and ran to the door.

"Hey Elle!"

"Hey, are the boys here I brought presents!"

"Ya, come." She ran to the game room with Louis. Elenor really got to know the boys within the first year. Now there all best friends and shes comfortable around them.

"Hey!" Harry said with a simle on his face. He liked Elenor, she knew about him and Louis and Zayn and Liam. she would still treat them the same. she and Louis had been friends since elementry school so Louis told Elenor that he might be gay and inlove with Harry first.

"Hola!" Elenor said giving Harry a chocolate donut (His favorite). Niall an everything donut (his favorite). Zayn a strawberry donut (His favorite). Liam a strawberry donut (His favorite). Louis a chocolate donut (His favorite). Elenor got herself a vinalla one.

"You like?"

"Yes!" Niall and Zayn said same pitch and face expresstion. The rest of the boys shook their heads in agreement.

"Thank you!" Niall exclaimed.

"Your very welcome Niall."

Louis turned to Harry and saw that he had frosting on his cheeck,"Baby you have choclate on your cheeck, I swear I can never take you anywhere."

"Then clean it." Harry said smiling.

"Fine." Louis stuck out his tounge and licked the frosting off his cheeck."Happy?"

"Very." Harry said taking a bite of his donut, and they both laughed.

"What game you playin this time?" Elenor said pointing to the tv.

"Something with zombies, exciting!" Louis said in his sacriest voice then snuggled next to Harry,"Want to join?"

"Sure!" Elenor said going to get a controller. She joined and then told Niall to unpause the game. They played for anout 2 hours laughing, shouting and just being normal.

"I'm bored with this I want to snuggle with you." Harry wispered into Louis's ear. Louis nodded and so they quit the game and snuggled on the floor watching the rest play untill we all got bored and descided to play truth or dare.

"Ok Louis, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare!" Louis said excited.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Harry said.

"No problem." and with that they kissed and when Harry went to pull away Louis grabbed his head and didn't pull away untill he heard Elenor.

"come on break it up we still have to go." Elenor said and Zayn agreed with a head shake.

"Ok," Said louis,"truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." she said confedent.

"Ok, I dare you to sing."

"Ok" and with that she began to sing

**"I only miss you when i'm breathing,**

**I only need you when my heart is beating,**

**you are the color that i'm bleeding,**

**I only miss you when i'm breathing,**

**this ain't no ordainary feeling, **

**you are the only thing that I belive in,**

**I know you're coming back to me and I will be waiting here for you till the end,**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing,**

**I only miss you when i'm breathing,**

**without you love dont know how i'd survive, **

**it's you it's you thats keepin me alive,**

**I only miss you when i'm breathing, **

**I want to see pictures of you leaning on these four walls and on the ceiling,**

**give you a kiss but i'm dreaming, **

**these crazy thoughts are so deceving, **

**you are the drug that I am needing,**

**paradise that i'm still seeking i'm still alive,**

**hope theres a reason,**

**can't move my lips but i am screming, **

**I only miss you when i'm breathing **

**I only miss you when i'm breathing**

**without your love don't know how I'd survive**

**it's you it's you thats keepin me alive**

**I only miss you when i'm breathing**

**oh baby, i only miss you when I...**

**I'm screaming out your name,**

**but you don't answer me**

**I know I kissed your face,**

**is this my fantasy i sound the alarm**

**tell everyone that I only miss you**

**I only miss you when i'm breathing**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing**

**without your love don't know how i'd survive**

**it's you it's you thats keepin me alive**

**I only miss you when i'm breathing**

**I only miss you when i'm breathing**

As soon as she finished everyone started clapping and Louis hugged her.

"I guess that means i'm a good singer?" Elenor asked surprised hugging Louis back and then letting go so that she could get a response, but Louis stayed attached to her so Harry pulled him off and into his arms. Louis mouthed sorry to him and Harry mouthed back it's ok.

"You did fantastic!" Liam said amazed at what she could do.

"Thank you, so Liam truth or dare!"Elenor said trying to take the attention off of herself, she didn't want Harry to get jealous over her.

"Dare." Liam said.

"Ok, I dare you to take off your shirt."

"Ok." Liam said taking it off and then retaking Zayn's hand.

"Oh, so are we playing dirty?" Harry asked Elenor who then looked at him with a grin and nodded. Then she looked at Louis who was in full agreement looking at Harry just to make him happy.

"Niall your turn!" Elenor said playfully.

"K, Harry truth or dare?" Niall asked.

"Truth." everyone startedto boo Harry. Then Louis tapped him and gave him the puppy-dog eyes."Fine dare." They all started cheering.

"Ok, Harry I dare you to remove your pants."Niall said. With that Harry did and signalled Louis with his eyes that said later. They both agreed on it and smiled, then burst out laughing.

NEXT CHAPTER

Later after they had been strpied down too only boxers (Elenor too) they watched _Scream 4._Louis and Harry snuggled on the floor, Zayn fell asleep in Liam's arms and Liam didn't notice, and Elenor and Niall kept wispering to eachother about us four. Sometimes we wondered if they were ever secretly dating. After the movie ended Louis moved his head into Harry's chest and closed his eyes thinking [I love snuggling with my boyfriend, but I hate that we have to keep it a secret but now i'm just going to lay here in his arms and fall asleep. Elenor fell alseep in Niall's arms and when Niall reilized that he kissed her head softly and smiled. They all fell asleep and woke up very late the next morning.

"Good morning boobear." Harry wispered to Louis. He smiled back and kissed him. He turned to Elenor and Niall who were snuggled in eachothers arms.

"They're so in love Harry, don't you think?"

"Ya, you ready for are concert tonight?"

"Harry, I'm not even ready to get up yet."

"True, are you ready for a kiss from me?"

"When am I not ready for a kiss from you?" Louis said smiling then leaning in the attack Harry's lips.

"Thanks boo."

"I would kiss you anytime."

"I would do the same to you."

"I love you."

"I love you to." and with that they got up and put some clothes on."

Everyone was already awake but stayed where they were beacuse they were comfortable and didn't want to desterbe them.

"Did you sleep well baby?" Niall asked Elenor nibbling into his ear.

"Yup, espceicaly beacuse you were next to me." She said grinning and then kissed him for awhile.

"How bout you Liam, did you sleep well?" Zayn asked turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"I slept fine, and you dear?" Liam asked in a half sarcastic half serious tone.

"As long as i'm in your arms i'm fine babe." and with that he pecked his lips.

"Boobear I need a cuddle." Harry said giving him puppy-dog eyes. Louis never could say no to the puppy-dog eyes, especaily on Harry his adorible boyfriend. So, he took Harry and hugged him so that his head was bearied in my chest. I leaned in and kissed his soft curls.

"Happy baby?" Louis asked hoping that his boyfriend wasn't still sad.

"Very much boo, thanks." Harry said pulling away so that he could kiss his soft lively lips. He pulled away and sat up to pet Louis's all got comfy again and we kinda had a lazy day untill we dicided to get up about 4ish so that we could get ready for the concert. Zayn and Liam went into their bathroom and got ready while Elenor and Niall were playing some mario game in the gameroom. Louis and Harry were in the shower together kissing while the water hit them. Louis washed Harry and Harry did the same to Louis, well Harry attempted but Louis kept moving makeing it impossible for Harry to clean him, but he kept trying. Finally Louis let him clean him and then kissed Harry.

"Is this considered rain?" Louis asked.

"Sure." Harry repiled with a bewilered look on his face.

"Well," Louis kissed him for a couple seconds and then pulled back,"that was your romantic kiss in the rain." Louis finished and smiled knowing that he was going to have a thank-you kiss from him which he did. After it they reilized that they had been in the shower for a halfhour so they turned the water off and got out holding hands. They didn't want to let go so, they didn't. After they dried off they laid down on the unmade bed naked snuggling into eachother just staying there untill they heard a knock on the door.

"It's me Liam." Liam said,"can I come in?"

"No...not really were busy." Harry said looking at Louis too make sure that he was right, and he nodded reashering him.

"Ok, just don't get to ramboncouis." Liam said with a laugh and left to go cuddle Zayn who was in his chair waiting for him to come into his lap. Niall was in the shower, and Louis and Harry were in their room so, Zayn and Liam deiced to have a moment. Liam cupped Zayn's check and kissed him passonatly as he felt Zayn kiss back. They stayed like that for a little while. Zayn pulled back and cuddled Liam on his lap watching tv untill Niall came in.

"Awww, gay love, you two are so cute together." NIall wispered trying to see if could was inturupting. Little pesky Niall. He saw he wasn't so he went over to them. They were just cuddling.

"Hey i'm back from the shower!" Niall excitedly said.

"Cool, did you enjoy?" Zayn asked.

"Ya,I guess it was just a shower." Niall replyed.

"Ok."

"Cuddle me more!" Liam whined.

"Ok baby." Zayn answered pulling LIam's head into his chest and kissing it."Btw Niall, guess whos coming to our concert tonight?"

"Who?" NIall asked interested to know.

"Elenor, she will be back stage." Zayn replyed.

"OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I LOVE YOU!" NIall said as happy as ever. With that he left the room running to his phone to tell Eli. It rang and rang untill she heard her pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi babe, guess what?"

"What?"

"Your coming to ourconcert tonight!" Niall said excitedly.

"Yay, what seat?!"

"No seat your backstage so u can watch close up!" They were both so excited. After a long chat they hung up as Niall went to give Liam and Zayn a Horan hug as he and the rest of the boys called it.

"Thank you so much I love you, oh and elli will be here in an hour." Niall said excitedly.


End file.
